Queerly Yours
by Elli Cole
Summary: How to make Sakura Kinomoto notice you? Show her your feminine side, of course! And that's what Syaoran Li intends to do.


**Title: **Queerly Yours

**Author: **Elli Cole

**Rating: **M—just some implied stuff.

**Genre: **Romance and Humor.

**Feedbacks: **Well, duh.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Dun own it. Obviously.

**Summary: **In order to make Sakura Kinomoto notice him, he risked the chance to dress like a girl and it all goes from there. A stand-alone ficlet. Read and enjoy!

**A/N: **Well, this little ficlet was inspired by the sheer genius of superscar's fic, "Dracilla". Sheer genius, I tell you. Anyway, read and enjoy this little revival version of mine!

**Shameless Advertising: **Please read my other fics, "**Blood Red**" and "**Foolish**". You'll like them for sure—I hope.

**&**

"I have to—WHAT?"

The hideous scream resounded across the room as Eriol Hiiragizawa covered his ears with a chuckle as he looked at his little cousin with amusement. He shook his head slowly at the raging Syaoran Li, who was pacing back and forth across the room, constantly sending him glares of utter annoyance.

"Yes, that's the only way you can get to know her better, my little descendant," he said smoothly, traces of mirth evident in his voice. "You know our little Kinomoto-san, she's a bit feisty in the dating game."

"But," Syaoran sputtered. "Absolutely _not_ will I dress like—like _that_! It's… it's _unthinkable_! Crazy, I tell you."

"You don't have to think at a time as desperate as this," Eriol waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Aunt Yelan would surely be disappointed if you fail to do this." He tittered.

Syaoran grumbled in utter helplessness. "God help me."

"Now, now, Syaoran," Eriol touted. "You should know that this will help you greatly."

"Yeah, yeah… _whatever_, Hiiragizawa." He muttered darkly under his breath as he attached a thick patch of hair on top of his chestnut locks. "Just as long as you do your magic _right_… I'll be fine," he said sarcastically. "Hopefully, she wouldn't notice anything."

Eriol nodded his head and a smirk started to creep towards his face.

"Oh, she won't notice anything." He drawled ominously. "You might even make her change her mind."

And with a wink to Syaoran's confused face, he started to mutter incantations.

&

"So… you're Shaola Lee?" Asked the skeptical principal. "How odd, you look almost exactly like our dear Syaoran Li. Even has the same syllabication." She muttered under her breath.

A feminine laugh can be heard thereafter. "Oh? Odd, indeed."

"Yes, yes… but anyway," the principal beamed. "Welcome to Tomoeda High!"

Amber eyes glistened with purpose as a womanly figure stood up from her seat. Chestnut curls cascaded down her back as she turned and walked past the door to the Principal's room. Her lips pursed with success and her cheeks strained with a broad smile and tainted with a pinkish hue, she did it.

Syaoran—_oh_, Shaola Lee—was now officially a student in Tomoeda High, like before. He chuckled. Sakura wouldn't even know what hit her—or in other words, what _snogged _her. He sniggered as he strutted along the hallways and quickly headed towards his class—with Sakura.

He knocked on the wooden door twice and opened it. Several pairs of eyes whipped towards his direction and he smirked at the faces of his classmates. Oh, yes… this would be fun, in a sick sort of way. He went towards the teacher and bowed his head.

"Ohayo, Terada-sensei," he smirked when he saw a blush crept towards his teacher's face. "I'm Shaola Lee from China and I've just migrated here… two months ago." He lied easily.

Terada-sensei smiled at him warmly and he resisted the urge to choke. He smiled sickly back and rolled his eyes when Terada faced the whole class. "Well then, class. Miss Shaola Lee has granted us her lovely presence this morning and fortunately, she has just migrated from China. Treat her well."

He turned to Syaoran's still smiling face. "You can pick any seat, wherever you like."

Syaoran nodded his head and walked past several seats of his classmates. Eyes were focused on him as he looked for a seat. Guys were hooting at him and he was ready to barf at them. Seriously, gay much?

He then found what he was looking for. Beside the windowpane sat Sakura Kinomoto. Her dazzling emerald eyes was glazed over at the beauty of the scenery outside. Like always, daydreaming about whatsoever. But that's what attracted Syaoran to her. Innocent, naïve, playful and all in all, a dashing woman.

It mattered to Syaoran before that Sakura was picked to be the Card Captor but no harm done considering… he fell in love. Such an intense word but it was true. And now, he was standing beside the seat where his beloved sat quietly. He sat down next to her and ideally watched her at the corner of his eye.

He can hear in the distance that Terada-sensei had already started his lesson but he didn't mind. What he noticed was the way Sakura's hair billowed in the slight breeze that wafted inside the room and the way she suddenly chewed her lips in thought, it aroused him.

Why? He does not know.

"Hi," he started, gaining the attention of Sakura. "I'm new."

"So I've noticed," she said amusedly. "Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, you can call me Sakura."

"And I'm Shaola." He smiled.

"I know." She smiled back. "So what dormitory are you in?"

"Well…" He racked his brain for the number he saw at the entrance hall. "I think its in Stella's building, room 15?"

"Oh!" Sakura squealed excitedly. "You're my roommate?"

Terada-sensei shushed her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sensei." She murmured and hung her head low.

Syaoran chuckled out loud at her childish antics. How cute. It really never occurred to him that Sakura was this interesting. At first, he thought of her as someone who can't take life seriously and was just a show-off. He'd been proved wrong, however, when she showed him her true self.

In Card Captor form, that is.

She's one of a kind. Unique, in a way and made Syaoran realize his sudden admiration for her courage and strength. That was when his mother, Yelan Li, discovered the identity of the new Mistress of the cards and ordered Syaoran for her elimination. But he couldn't do it.

The memory was still fresh in his mind…

—"_If you won't kill her," his mother warned over the phone. "Make her your girlfriend instead."_

_Syaoran blushed at this statement._

"_It would be a big help for the clan, Xiao Lang," she continued with an air of superiority. "Especially this time where we really need it."_

_Syaoran agreed without another word, and that's because the feelings he was trying to avoid was resurfacing rather quickly—_

"Hey baby."

A guy's voice reached his ears as he came back from his flashback. He looked at the guy rather irritated at the noise. The guy winked at him and Syaoran was absolutely mortified at the gesture. The gayness of the situation was utterly revolting! He could die now of mortification if he could.

He hastily turned his head to face the board and saw his teacher looking at him with such a disgusting manner! Hideous, revolting, and utterly disgusting! He knew that he was bloody hot but… this was just too much.

"Hey Lee-chan," Sakura whispered from the side. "Is it alright if I cooked dinner tonight?"

Syaoran smirked. Oh, the delicious possibilities of a dinner end up being wild. He'll make a dessert of her yet. He nodded his head. "Sure, Kinomoto-chan."

She beamed and then silence overcame them.

That made Syaoran's thoughts wander a bit more.

&

Classes had already finished and Syaoran stood in front of his full-length mirror, examining himself thoroughly. With his gorgeous amber eyes and silky chestnut hair, guys would surely flip. His gaze lowered down and his eyes widened. He didn't notice them before. How could he? He gasped when his arms squeezed it as he clasped his hands. Damn.

He was…so…damn…HOT!

He cupped his very own set of breasts. Oh my, _gosh_! He started hyperventilating. He didn't know that Eriol could do _this _much. Now, the possibility of masturbating was finally looking up. He grinned at the thought. But no, this wasn't his mission… _no_.

But apparently, hormones weren't listening to the issue.

He smirked when his fingers started to stray down to his very core…

Then, the door opened.

He frowned when he heard the creak and sighed. Oh well. There are many opportunities presented to him in another time anyway. He strained a smile at the intruder. Glittering emerald orbs greeted his stare. He acknowledged her presence.

"Kinomoto-chan," he bowed his head. "Konnichiwa."

"No need to be polite, Lee-chan," she replied with a giggle. "Sorry if I came late, I'll start dinner right away!"

With that, she hurried to the kitchen and started to prepare their meal. Which left Syaoran pondering some more. This was going to take longer than he expected.

&

He woke up with a blinding pain and crouched on his bed as he groaned. "My god, I'm dying!" He whimpered as he rolled on his bed as emphasis. His eyes rolled inside his head as he moaned at the torture he was receiving.

Quickly, the door to his room opened and in came Sakura's concerned form. Her eyes strayed on his form and she went towards his side by the second. She wiped away the sweat that started to form on Syaoran's forehead.

"What's the matter, Shaola-kun?" She whispered softly as she ran her fingers through his mane.

"Pain…" He murmured. "Dying… _help_!"

Sakura's eyes widened at his every word. "You're dying! What? Why?"

Oblivious as Sakura was at the moment, Syaoran gave her a bit more patience. "My stomach is hurting like fucking hell." He said through gritted teeth. "And I think I'm bleeding."

Sakura's lips twitched. A soft giggle passed through her lips as she stood up from the edge of the bed. "Oh, is that all?" She asked amusedly.

"What do you mean, 'is that all?'" He growled. "I'm dying and you don't even care!"

Sakura laughed, rolling her eyes. "Silly, you're not dying."

"I'm not?"

"Of course not." She giggled once more and took a pack of napkins and medicine from the cabinet near them. She gave them to him with a shrug. "You're just having your period."

"Period?" He echoed, clearly confused. "Are all women like this?"

Sakura looked at him weirdly. "Well, yes. We come to a stage like this. Why? Is this your first time?"

Syaoran nodded his head. Sakura sighed. "Oh, well…" She mused. "I guess I have to teach you all about our monthly period."

&

One week wiser, Syaoran started to talk to people again. Although, the period was still present in his mind, he started to push it at the very back of his mind. Sakura was now his mentor, not only his infatuation and love.

He now knew that Sakura was his chosen lover. Who wouldn't choose the sweet and delectable girl when the other girls only thought about themselves? Yet, Sakura was different. Very different. And he loved her for her uniqueness. It almost aroused him to insanity.

He didn't know how he'd live without Sakura now.

So, he devised a plan.

He'll take her out to the party that was going to be held at their friend's house where he was invited. He smirked at the thought. Really, people would be crazy if they wouldn't invite him. And so, already ready for tonight's party, Syaoran waited for Sakura's return from her walk.

The door opened.

"Shaola-chan!" Sakura's cheery voice enlightened his heart with a skip of a beat. "Are you home?"

"Hai, Sakura!" He replied with a soft smile. It was now or never. "Are you free tonight?"

"Hai, I'm free. Why?" She asked as she walked towards the living room where Syaoran stood nervously.

"Would you like to go to a party with me? I don't have a date anyway." He blurted out.

Sakura smiled. "Sure, why not?"

And so, Sakura readied herself and they went to the party together. As soon as they stepped inside the house, Sakura was whisked away by a boy with navy blue locks, which left Syaoran alone. Some guys had asked him for a dance but he, expectantly, did not agree.

Men are gross. With their sweaty physique and body odour, he certainly didn't like it. He was certainly glad that he was a lesbian right now. He waited near the punch table and watched as people danced.

Then, a hand encircled his wrist and pulled him out of the party. He was shocked yet relieved when he saw the familiar auburn locks of his Sakura. He smiled when she laughed.

"Why did you pull me out here?" He asked politely.

"You seem to need the help." She shrugged her shoulders. "So why weren't you enjoying it?"

"I don't feel like it," he answered honestly. "I'd rather dance with you than disgusting, gross men."

She laughed out loud at this.

Syaoran knew then that Sakura could feel the spark. He knew that it was a bad plan to make Sakura a lesbian and make her fall in love with him within this false body but he couldn't help it. It was pure temptation.

He looked at Sakura and saw in her eyes the depth of the passion that was in her heart. And—it wasn't really sin if he kissed her right at this moment, right? Because in reality, he was really a guy in a girl's body and so he won't feel guilty about it.

He leaned in close enough to feel her warm breath caress his skin softly. And he smelt the faint smell of strawberries and her warm feminine scent. He couldn't help it anymore and he crushed his lips on hers. He felt her gasp and saw her eyes widened at the sudden contact.

It urged him more.

He thrust his tongue and tasted her. Sweet and innocent, that was Sakura, and he ignored the fact that the outside world may see and label them as lesbians. He didn't care. He enjoyed the very bit of the moment but like every other fairy tale come true; there were always doubts and confusions. She pulled back in utter shock.

Syaoran quickly muffled an apology.

Sakura shook her head and went inside the house without another word.

&

It was his final day and he wanted to say goodbye to Sakura as Shaola—not Syaoran. It's not as if she fell in love with _him _anyway. It really didn't matter… all those sacrifices. He sighed. The effect of the spell was quickly wearing off and he needed to say it now or never.

He looked all over the dorm room but no sign of her. His patience was wearing out and he doesn't have that much choice. He paced around the room and thought about what he was going to say. He ran a shaky hand through his messy locks.

"Sakura, I—" He stopped. Then resumed his pace. "Er, you see… I need to go back to… um, where ever the hell I came from." He shook his head.

"This bloody won't work!" He grunted. "I should just tell her the truth and get on with the transformation!"

"What transformation?"

Syaoran whipped his head quickly towards the source of the voice and his eyes bulged out. Sakura was standing there with only her bathing suit on and a robe halfheartedly placed to cover most places. She giggled.

"Like what you see?" She purred teasingly.

Syaoran seemed to take that in a serious tone. "Honestly, yes. Very much so." He murmured lowly.

Sakura was taken aback but hastily shook it off. "So… what transformation?"

Syaoran almost forgot all about it.

"What's wrong, Shaola?" Sakura asked concernedly. "Anything the matter?"

"Well," Syaoran sighed dejectedly. "I don't have any choice but to tell you the truth…"

"Truth? What are you talking about?" Sakura was getting a bit confused and paranoid.

"I—"

A loud _poof_ echoed throughout the room, leaving a gaping Sakura dumbfounded.

"Shao—"

There, in front of her, stood a wet, shivering, nude yet scrumptious Syaoran, waiting for her outburst. His chestnut locks clung sexily on his forehead as his amber eyes sullenly waited for her hateful words on his careless behalf.

"Syaoran." She whispered softly. "How did you—?"

"I just want you to know," Syaoran cut off desperately. "That I didn't do this because I just want to see you bathe and any other sexual stuff. But because I want to get close to you… to let you know I want you and…" He gulped nervously. "… love you."

Sakura was gawking like a fish caught dead-on.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked experimentally.

"…" Sakura closed her mouth and gained her composure. "Syaoran… the sexual stuff was completely inappropriate."

Syaoran blushed beet red. "I know but…"

"But still," Sakura held her hand up. "I want you to know I feel the same way."

Syaoran's eyes widened incredulously. "You—"

Sakura smiled broadly. "I love you too."

He chuckled and hugged her tightly against his chest. "Then we need to make a new story to tell the kids how we fell in love because I'm sure as heck won't tell them that you made my cramps better."

**END**

An alternate ending.

_REVIEW!_


End file.
